1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved tonal compensator system for the fretboards of stringed instruments and, more particularly, pertains to improving the sound of a stringed instrument through the use of tonal compensators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stringed instruments of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, stringed instruments of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of modifying the sound of stringed instruments through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of stringed instruments of various designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,779 to Petillo discloses a substantially T-shaped fret with an elongated stem topped by a triangularly shaped cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,143 to Stone discloses a fretted musical instrument with detachable fingerboard for providing multiple tonal scales.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,256 to Smith discloses a manual, mechanical chord or note selecting device mounted on a fretted, stringed musical instrument with a convenient leverage means for faster, easier keying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,754 to Chapman discloses a fret rod for stringed musical instruments with transverse, shallow U-shape grooves which receive circular metal fret rods which provides an improved playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,469 to Vogt discloses a fret for the fingerboard of plucked stringed instruments comprising a metal body including on its side facing the string a structural groove extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of the fret whereby an insert is placed against which the fingered string presses slightly so as to be held stationarily.
Lastly, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 264,477 to Brent discloses a guitar fretboard or the like.
In this respect, the tonal compensator system for the fretboards of stringed instruments according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the sound of a stringed instrument through the use of tonal compensators.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tonal compensator system for the fretboards of stringed instruments which can be used for improving the sound of a stringed instrument through the use of tonal compensators. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.